User blog:Takarashi282/Donkey Kong Weary Country, Creepypasta
I was working at a family-owned game shop, when a person walked in through the door with a big box in his hands. He put down the box on the counter, and said the box contained a Super Nintendo Entertainment System with about six games in it, and said that the games and the system were in working condition, except the Donkey Kong Country, which he had no time to check, because he wanted to get it out of the house ASAP and he was going to a family reunion later that evening. We came to a deal of about $150, and he left in a rush. Now, since we don't want to sell anything that's possibly hacked or not working, I was to go to the back room and test the games and the system. All the games and the game system were working so far, and the last one was Donkey Kong Country. I was excited, since Donkey Kong Country was one of my favorite games on the Super Nintendo. I put the game in the cartridge slot and turned the Super Nintendo on one last time. The Rare trademark popped up, the intro music a little bit glitchy. The screen froze, and the Rare trademark was just starting to zoom out. I turned off the system and blew into the the cartridge, and figured out the crack was widened and was loose. I blew into the slot on the system, put the game in, and turned it on again, and this time, the Rare trademark zoomed out, but the 'Nintendo Presents' was pixelated, as if it was a game in a GBA that couldn't be read for the first time. The scene changed, and the opening scene appeared like normal. I entered the save screen, and there was already a save on file 1. The hours were 99:99, and the player had completed only 10% of the game. Naturally, I went to the erase file option and deleted the game. I started a new file on file 1, and the game started normally. I started up the first level of Jungle Hijinxs, and went to the basement. As soon as the scene loaded up, I noticed that there was a slight crimson red splat on the rocks along the wall. When the animation stopped, I was taken back outside, this time it was night. Curiosity took me as I made it through the level. Everything looked spookier, the enemies were in better detail, and when the enemies were killed, they left a small moaning sound behind, but they did not fly off the screen. Instead they lied there, squished like a pancake. It got worse when I retrieved Rambo. Crimson red blood started appearing on his feat and his horn when I killed enemies. I knew it was a hacked game, but I still persued through the game despite the disturbing images. I finally ran through the exit, but when I did, the screen instantly turned white, a loud buzzing noise following the sudden transition. I jumped, and after about five seconds, the white screen disappeared, and I was taken back to the title screen, but it was in higher detail; the eyes of Diddy and Donkey Kong were bloodshot, and they were the slightest bit narrower. I started the game up again, and I was immediately in Kongo Jungle, the background dark, as if it was night. The new trail lead me to the next stage, but instead of the normal level name, Ropey Rampage, the text said: "It Begins Here". I started the level. The level greeted me with a loud clap of thunder. Startled, I turned down the volume on the TV. Instead of DK's joyful yell, it was slower, and less powerful, as if he was tired. The rain was red, and the background was so dark I could hardly see it. DK ran slower and seemed more reluctant to move and roll into the armadillo. Surprisingly, I killed it with one hit, and the 'Pow' animation turned red, the eyes of the armadillo hung out of its sockets, blood was all over it and DK. I decided not to jump on enemies because of the disgusting sceen. Along the level, I realized that the music was distorted. Then I accidentally ran into an enemy, but DK didn't die. Instead, he screamed, blood flying out of the contact point. I decided to start killing the enemies again, but DK wouldn't jump or roll. The only way through the level was straight through the enemies. I ran through them, DK screaming louder every time I ran through the enemies. The enemies spawned more and more, and DK started to lose body parts. Right arm, left arm, left leg, right leg, and while the enemies trampled on top of him, his head finally popped off. His eyes popped out as well, and the blood kept coming, making me nausious, and later vomit. Carrying the garbage can with me, I pressed pause, and I automatically exited the level into the Kongo Jungle map again. There was a new level, not where the other levels were. Shaking all over, my damn curiosity going auto pilot, I went to the new level, the name was "Out of Strength". I pressed 'a' on it, and the scene was all horrible. I was back in the first level, this time, the forest was burning, groans and screams in the air. DK was on the ground, and when I tried to move him, he crawled, legs dragging behind him. The scene was in higher detail than ever, matching Nintendo 64 graphics. Scratches were all over DK and seeping blood covered his body. The volume got louder until all the noise stopped. An abrupt scream came from nowhere, and the screen turned white again. I was back at the title screen, and this time, DK and Diddy's eyes were seeping blood as well as other scratches. They were both on the ground, and were nodding like they needed to go to sleep. Where the title would be, the text shown "Not Another Night..." The background was the same as "Out of Strength"'s, with unsettling music in the air. I ran to the SNES to turn it off and turned off the TV. But something was wrong, wrong with my face. Looking into the reflection of myself, I was horrified. My eyes were bloodshot. And they were seeping blood. Category:Blog posts